The Darkness of Hatsune Miku
by 21st Century Digital Boy
Summary: Hatsune Miku is an incredibly powerful fighter and works for the gang The Ryugane in the city called The End of the World. In this chapter, she must do battle with the incredible Phantom Killer Kaito.


**Deep in the heart of the city at The End of the World at the darkest of the dark hours in the basement laundry room of the dankest of apartment buildings, Hatsune Miku waited. A fluorescent light hummed lightly and occasionally flickered as it's dying strength struggled to illuminate the small room. Two sets of washer and dryer consumed the whole of the east wall, and opposite of it was a plank of wood posing as a bench the length of the west wall. It was on this bench that Miku sat, turning her eyes back and forth from the door atop a staircase to her left and a very tiny window slit at the top of the parallel wall where it just peeked above the street level.**

**Someone was late, and Miku hated for people to be late. And who's idea was it to meet in a fucking basement, anyway?! She was fidgety. Her watch read 2:15 – she was getting fed up. The plan was for her to wait in this laundry room with the window open for someone to deliver a package to her through the hole. It seemed like a stupid plan altogether, but her boss, Dark Holy, insisted it was for the best since she didn't know the person who delivered the job personally. **_**"We'll go along with it, and if shit gets fishy, I'll station a sniper and one of my men around the area."**_

**Things were definitely officially fucking fishy. However, Miku was sure that if something went wrong then she'd either hear a gunshot or be approached by one of her teammates to tell her that the mission was compromised. She decided to give it a little more time, though her gut was against it.**

**12:30. Now she was fucking worried, and she wasn't going to sit around a moment longer. Just as she got up to leave, though, something finally came through the window.**

**Something she didn't want to see.**

**A human head.**

"**FUCK!" She screamed, recognizing the face of the sniper who she'd seen with Dark Holy at the briefing. She immediately drew her gun and turned to make a dash from the room when the door violently burst open and a man with a gun in his outstretched hand stepped forward. She recognized him instantly. She'd never met him before, but she'd heard the rumors – that blue hair, the white suit, and the long scarf – it was the legendary Phantom Killer Kaito! His face was full of sick glee as he aimed his gun right between Miku's eyes.**

"**I only think it's fair to send a warning to someone I'm about to kill. It wouldn't be very sportsmanlike to just come in here, guns blazing, and fuck all your shit up before you even know what hits you."**

"**What the fuck do you want?!" Miku bit back, showing no fear or hesitation in her tone.**

"**Ohoho? I came for a party. I heard a tip that the Shotgun Squad contracted a job with Dark Holy's little gang, and boy did that ever sound suspicious! Sure enough, I found a man nearby walking around with a bomb and another couple of guys with big guns waiting to see what happened. But I just couldn't wrap my head around such a big setup to kill one guy. I know the Shotgun boys are a bunch of idiots, but they must be after something! And look who it is! Hatsune God Damn Miku, one of the fiercest gunmen in Dark Holy's little personal army! I couldn't pass up the chance to-"**

**Miku opened fire – Kaito did too – their bullets collided in mid-air six times as they ran toward each-other mid-gunfire and emptied their clips, tossing their guns aside as they met and throwing simultaneous right hooks into each-other's faces. Neither budget. Miku looked pissed. Kaito looked delighted. A few more punches flew, colliding in mid-air with force so strong that the air around the collisions pulsated. After several collisions, Miku twisted her body inward toward kaito and thrust her left elbow into his chest with unstoppable crushing force, the strength of which ripped his feet from the ground and blasted him back through the doorway and halfway down the dark hall of the apartment building above. Kaito, in flight, put all of his strength into his legs and slammed them down to screech to a halt. Just as he was stopping, though, Miku had already leaped the distance in one clear bound, fist clenched and raised, and proceeded to crunch a punch clear into Kaito's face, rocketing him off once again, this time so fast and hard that he broke through the front door of the building as it splintered to pieces and continued across the street and into the front of the adjacent building with such force as to crater it's cement wall on impact.**

**Kaito grinned wildly and wiped the blood from his lip with his thumb. Miku emerged from the doorway into the dark street where the sparse crowd of passerbys was either staring in disbelief or scrambling to escape from what was about to become a disaster area. Kaito and Miku faced off.**

"**You're as good as they say!" Kaito laughed.**

"**And you're as insane."**

"**This fight goes to the death. It's too late for walking away."**

"**I figured as much." Miku spat to the side and then assumed a fighting stance. Kaito smiled and did the same. There was a long silence as the two stared one-another down, analyzing their stances and waiting for the tension of the strike. Miku's eyes narrowed. Kaitou's widened. Then, without warning, both suddenly sprang into action and charged at one another, both landing vicious blows on vital areas immediately, but neither succumbing to the attack. It immediately became a barrage of blows from both sides. Their fists were unchained. Crunch after smash after crush could be heard as their bodies destroyed one another without pause. The pressure of their blows reverberated through the atmosphere and was audible. The sounds carried through the streets of the city and the pure force shattered the windows of nearby buildings and dented the pavement beneath their feet. Pure rage and madness radiated from Miku and Kaito respectively and the constant exchange of blows carried on for upward of an hour.**

**Finally, both warriors, now beaten and covered in bloody bruises, stepped back from one another for a moment. Their breaths were heavy, but the rage and madness in their faces had not subsided in the slightest. Kaito spoke first.**

"**This is getting us nowhere. Don't you carry any weapons? Besides guns, of course."**

"**Depends. What have you got?"**

**Kaito reached back and pulled something from a large holster on the back of his belt. It was a cluster of what could almost have been mistaken for dynamite were it not for the distinct wooden color. He grabbed one of the single wooden cylinders and threw his arm out – the rest flung out and then pulled together to form a seven-foot bo staff, which he twirled a few times and then took into a stance. "I've got this. You?"**

"**Heh. Lucky me, I've got a haldberd." Miku stretched her arm skyward and snapped her fingers. A blue mist appeared in the air above her and from seemingly nowhere, a long shaft began to materialize. Moments later, a halberd had taken shape and promptly fell into Miku's hand, where she gripped it, twirled it, and took her own stance. "You're not gunna bitch about mine having a blade, are you?"**

"**No, but I do want to know how the fuck you just did that."**

"**It's a special halberd. It's not any stronger than a normal one, but it can do stuff like this." Miku struck the butt of her halberd against the ground and all of a sudden Kaito and Miku were standing in a void of white. Kaito blinked. It took a moment for things to register.**

"**I guess this is why you have such a fine reputation!" He practically sang, encompassed in the delight of this amazing fight.**

"**If you're not ready to give up, can we get this thing over with now?"**

"**But of course!" Kaito sprang forward, thrusting his staff out in attack and then spinning as Miku side-stepped the blow so that he could crush into her with the other side. Miku blocked the attack to the right with both hands on her weapon and directed a spinning kick to Kaito's unguarded side. The blow hurled Kaito away from her and the momentum of her spin allowed her to twirl into the air, bringing the blade of the halberd above her head and then soaring down at her opponent. Kaito regained his stance in time to guard his head with the staff, but the force of the blow knocked him off-balance and Miku lowered herself for a straight stab at his torso. Rather than try to regain footing and block, Kaito let himself fall to the ground, just slipping under the blade as it nearly caught his face, and kicked upward, pressing his foot into Miku's exposed gut and propelling her with enough force to flip her over him and land her on her back against whatever invisible ground lay beneath.**

**Both fighters sprang to their feet in a huge motion, immediately spinning with their weapons in an arc at one another and clashing them together so hard that the force of both blows carried past the weapons and created cuts on the bodies of both warriors. Weapons still against one another, they both pressed forward with all their might, hoping to knock the other off-balance. Miku clenched her teeth at the sight of Kaito's madly grinning face. It was time for this to end. Both warriors sprang back, and the very second that either met the ground, they then rocketed forward at the greatest speed that either could muster. To the untrained eye, it would have appeared that they'd passed right by each-other, missing completely. This was not the case. The decisive blow had been struck. Both warriors had made no effort to defend themselves, using the whole of their strength to unleash the most powerful imaginable blow and hope that their weapon would be the first to connect. Neither turned to face the other. Neither lowered their weapon. They stood silently in their post-attack stances.**

"**You've lived up to the rumors, Hatsune Miku." As these words escaped Kaitou's mouth, an explosion of blood erupted from his chest and back simultaneously. The top half of his torso slid to the ground, and after a cascade of crimson, his other half followed. Miku finally stood up straight, letting go of her halberd as it de-materialized and the world of white began to fade back into color.**

"**So have you, Kaito." Miku was now standing again in the dark street of the darkest of dark hours. She brushed her hair from her face, spat some blood to the side, and started her long walk back to the Ryugane's home base where she'd report this incident and the death of the legendary Phantom Killer to her boss, Dark Holy. As she walked and began to feel the sting of some of her particularly harsh bruises, she glanced up at the black, always-cloudy sky of The End of the World. She smiled.**

"**I love this job."**


End file.
